justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Scream
|artist = ft. |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2012 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme Version) |dlc = Classic May 29, 2019 (JDU) June 26, 2019 (NOW) Extreme June 27, 2019 (JDU) July 10, 2019 (NOW) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Extreme (Extreme) |effort = Moderate (Classic) Intense (Extreme) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 1 (Extreme) 2 (Mashup) |nosm = |mc = Classic 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Extreme Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: Mashup 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Classic / /Red/Brilliant Rose Extreme Version |gc = Classic C1: / / / (Classic) C2: / /Red/Cerise Extreme Version |lc = Classic (Classic) Extreme Version Gold Yellow (Mashup) |mashup = American Dream |alt = Extreme Version |pictos = 138 (Classic) (2017) 149 (Classic) (JDU) 289 (Extreme Version) (2017) 306 (Extreme Version) (JDU) 143 (Mashup) |kcal = |dura = 4:13 |nowc = ScreamNShout |audio = |choreo = Classic Céline Rotsenhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BJPxS8AhYCI/?taken-by=celiinebaron Extreme Lionel Leyrehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BL-1kwLAB29/?r=mg1 |perf = Classic Kyf Ekamé(P1) Céline Baron (P2) Julien Durand (P3) Juliana Herrera (P4) Extreme Lionel Leyre }}Britney Spears ve will.i.am tarafından "Scream & Shout" , , ve 'da yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görününüşü Klasik Rutin iki erkek ve iki kadından oluşan bir dans ekibi. Altın bir taslakla çevrilidirler. Hepsi altın özelliklere sahiptir. P1 P1 siyah bere, sakal, güneş gözlüğü, siyah kolsuz ceket, siyah papyonlu koyu sarı gömlek ve uzun siyah yelek, sol bileğinde bilezik, siyah yırtık kot pantolon ve bir çift siyah ve altın oxford ayakkabılar. P2 P2 altın fötr şapka, güneş gözlüğü, siyah ve altın pelerin (Ceket), siyah etekli, siyah ve altın deri pantolon, uzun etekli, siyah ve altın çivili bağcıklı topuklu ayakkabı giyiyor bot ayakkabı. P3 P3 altın rengi katlanmış bir şapka, sarı jantlı dairesel güneş gözlüğü, siyah deri yelek (pelerinli) giyiyor. Ayrıca altın kolyeler, siyah-beyaz düğmeli bir gömlek, bir çift parlak altın pantolon ve siyah savaş botları giyiyor. P4 P4 uzun örgü, siyah askılı sarı ekin, şeffaf siyah uzun kollu gömlek, siyah diz yüksek çoraplara bağlı siyah jartiyer siyah yüksek bel şort, siyah külotlu çorap ve altın siyah topuklu ayakkabılar. Kıyafetlerinin altın özellikleri şarkının belirli bölümlerinde gümüşe döner ve eldivenleri daha doygun bir gölgeye döner. ScreamNShout Coach 1.png|P1 ScreamNShout Coach 2.png|P2 ScreamNShout Coach 3.png|P3 ScreamNShout Coach 4.png|P4 Extreme Versiyonu Dansçı altın tenli ve kahverengi sakalı olan bir adamdır. Kaynakçı gözlükleri, siyah bir arka kapak, altın çizgili kolsuz siyah kapüşonlu, bol siyah ve altın eşofman altı, altın bir kolye, kırmızı lekeli siyah çizmeler ve sol bacağında uzun siyah bir çorap giyiyor. Etrafında altın bir vurgu var. Arka Plan Klasik Küçük sarı ışıklı mavi bir elektrik çemberi ilk kez görülür, bu yüz yirmi sekiz olana kadar çoğalır. Arka plan, bir tanesine yakınlaştırır, koyu mavi, açık mavi renkte yanlara doğru dönen ve kendi kopyalarına sahip olan, koyu mavi bir renk ortaya çıkarır. Mavi bir daire geçtiğinde, altın bir kıvılcım yanıp söner. Mavi daire, oluşturulan altın bir daire için büyük bir anahat haline gelir. Bu oluşturulan daire yarıya bölünür, kendini yeniden yaratır, kısa devre yapar ve yukarı doğru yüzer. Şarkının sonuna doğru, arka plan zift siyah olur, antrenörler ise soluk mor renkte gösterilir. Ondan sonra, her bir antrenörün yalnız hareket ettiği son ayette, P4 ile başlayan ve P1 ile biten, her koçu dans ettiği sırada gösterir. Extreme Versiyonu Arka plan, dansçının hareketleriyle kabaca eşitlenen birçok bozuk geometrik şekilden oluşur. Bu şekiller rutinin farklı noktalarında renk değiştirir. Dansçı attığı her adım, üzerine bastığı alanda altın bir altıgen bırakır ve dört saniye sonra kaybolur. Ayrıca bazı noktalara altın tozu serpti. Altın bir pikselleştirme will.i.am'ın ilk solo ayeti sırasında kullanılır. İkinci solo ayetinde, arka planda dansçının kopyalanmış siyah ve altın renkli bir silueti var. Mashup Scream & Shout has a Mashup available on with the theme ‘'American Dream'’. This Mashup features coaches based off American popular culture. Dancers *''Break Free'' *''Good Girl'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''What Is Love'' *''American Girl'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Ain’t No Other Man'' *''Can't Take Me Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Ain't No Other Man'' *''Fame'' (Remake) *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Dare'' (Remake) GM1 *''Ain't No Other Man '' *''Gentleman'' (Sweat) *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''What Is Love'' *''American Girl '' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Ain't No Other Man'' *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''Ain't No Other Man'' *''Fame'' (Remake) *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' *''Break Free'' *''Good Girl '' *''Dare'' (Remake) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) GM2 *''Break Free'' *''Dare'' (Remake) *''Fame'' (Remake) *''American Girl'' Gold Moves Klasik Bu rutinde 4 Gold Moves var: Gold Moves 1, 2 ve 3: *P1: Sağ elinizi omzunuza koyun ve sağ bacağınızı sol önünüze geçin. *P2: Sağ kolunuzu yukarı kaldırın ve altın fiyonkunuzu tutun. *P3: Bacaklarını açarak kollarınızı 90° açıyla çıkarın. *P4: Hayali uzun at kuyruğunuzu yükseltmek için sağ kolunuzu kaldırın. Gold Moves 4: Kollarınızı yavaşça indirin. P3 bunu diz çökerken yapar. screamnshout gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 Screamnshout gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, ve 3 in-game screamnshout gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Screamnshout gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme Versiyonu Extreme Sürümde 1 Gold Moves: Gold Moves: Ellerini ağzına koy, sanki atlayarak bağırıyordun ve sağ bacağını arkasından atıyormuşsun gibi. screamnshoutalt gm 1.png|Gold Move ( ) Screamnshoutalt jdu gm 1.png|Gold Move ( ) Screamnshoutalt gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Mashup'ta 2 adet Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1: Diz çökerken sağ kolunuzu yüzünüzün önüne koyun. (Dare) Gold Moves 2: Sağ elinizle bir öpücük uçurun. (Can’t Take My Eyes Off You) (Altarnatif) Dare gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Dare) screamnshoutmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Canttakemyeyesalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 (Can’t Take My Eyes Off You) screamnshoutmu gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *Hall Of Fame *All Songs S-Z Extreme Version *Extreme *All Songs S-Z Trivia *Şarkı E3 sırasında Ubisoft tarafından onaylandı, ancak onunla ilgili bilgiler daha sonra kaldırıldı. *Dünya Kupası için bilgi içeren bir Brezilya pilotunu sızdırılmış ve şarkının daha sonra doğru olduğu kanıtlanmış bir Alternatif rutini olacağını söyledi. Galeri Game Files Screamnshout cover generic.png|''Scream & Shout'' Screamnshoutalt cover generic.png|''Scream & Shout'' (Extreme Version) Screamnshoutmu cover generic.png|''Scream & Shout'' (Mashup) screamnshout cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) screamnshoutalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) screamnshout cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) screamnshoutalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) Screamandshout banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Screamandshoutalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) screamnshout map bkg.png| map background (Classic) screamnshoutalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) ScreamNShout Cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) screamnshout_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) ScreamNShoutALT_Cover_1024.png| cover (Extreme Version) screamnshoutalt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Extreme Version) Screamnshout p4 ava.png|P4 s avatar (Classic) Screamnshoutalt ava.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Screamnshout jdu pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Classic, updated) Screamnshoutalt jdu pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Extreme Version, updated) screamnshoutalt jdu picto error 1.png|Pictogram error 1 (Extreme Version, updated - the left arm is placed incorrectly in relation to the shoulder) screamnshoutalt jdu picto error 2.png|Pictogram error 2 (Extreme Version, updated - the right arm is placed incorrectly in relation to the shoulder) screamnshoutalt jdu picto error 3.png|Pictogram error 3 (Extreme Version, updated - the arrow outline is absent at the bottom) screamnshoutalt jdu picto error 4.png|Pictogram error 4 (Extreme Version, updated - the arrow outline is absent at the bottom) screamnshoutalt jdu picto error 5.png|Pictogram error 5 (Extreme Version, updated - the old design of forward arrow is used instead of the new one, which matches pictograms from onwards) In-Game Screenshots Screamnshout jd2017 menu.png|''Scream & Shout'' in the menu (8th-gen) screamnshout jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) screamnshout jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) screamnshout jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Screamnshoutalt jd2017 menu.png|Extreme Version in the menu (8th-gen) screamnshoutalt jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) screamnshoutalt jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) screamnshoutalt jd2017 score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) screamnshout jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu screamnshout jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) screamnshout jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Screamnshoutalt jd2019 menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Extreme Version) Screamnshoutalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Screamnshoutalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) screamnshout jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Classic) screamnshout jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) screamnshout jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Classic) Screamnshoutalt jdnow menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Extreme Version) Screamnshoutalt jdnow coachselection.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Screamnshoutalt jdnow score.png| scoring screen (Extreme Version) screamnshout jd2017 gameplay 2.png| gameplay (Classic) Promotional Images scream&shout hd gameplay.jpg| promotional gameplay (Classic) Screamandshoutalt promo gameplay.png| promotional gameplay (Extreme Version) Promo-character-left.png|Promotional coach (P3) Behind the Scenes Scream and shout bts.png|Behind the scenes 1 (Classic) S&SBTS.gif|Behind the scenes 2 (Classic) Screamnshout bts 3.gif|Behind the scenes 3 (Classic) Sas BTS.gif|Behind the Scenes 4 (Classic) Others Scream&shout thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Scream and shout e3 preview.gif|Leaked footage (Classic) Screampictos1.PNG|Scoring names referencing the performers names (Classic) Screampictoswtf.PNG|Inappropriately named scoring files 1 Classic) Screamnshout inappropriate names.png|Inappropriately named scoring files 2 (Classic) Screamnshout inappropriate names 2.png|Inappropriately named pictogram 1 (Classic) Screamnshout inappropriate names 3.png|Iinappropriately named pictogram 2 (Classic) 14867537502771492.gif|Glass effect in the 7th-Gen version of (Classic) Just dance 2017 wii u gold boxart.jpg|'' s coaches on the boxart of the Gold Edition of WhatsApp Image 2017-02-04 at 1.12.50 PM.jpeg|Proof of the cancelled appearance on UBI30 Giveaways JD2017-SCREAM AND SHOUT.jpg|Greeting card from Ubisoft s 30 Days of Giveaways Screamnshoutalt choreo error.gif|Choreography error (Extreme Version) Screen Shot 2016-09-27 at 8.57.30 AM.png|P1 and P2 being featured in the menu icon for Screamnshout picto error.png|Pictogram error (Classic) Masqueradeparade jdnow notification.png| 's background in the Masquerade Parade notification in Videos Official Music Video Will.i.am - Scream & Shout ft. Britney Spears Scream & Shout (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 'Classic' Scream & Shout - Gameplay Teaser (US) Scream & Shout - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 'Extreme Version''' Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Classic Just Dance 2017 Scream And Shout 5 stars superstar Wii Scream & Shout - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now Scream & Shout - will.i.am Ft. Britney Spears 5 estrellas Scream & Shout - Just Dance 2020 Extreme Version Just Dance 2017 - Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) PS4舞力全开2017 Sorry(Justin Bieber),Radical,Scream Shout国行版最难的三首|Extreme begins at 7:50 Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2019 Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Mashup Scream & Shout (Mashup) - Just Dance 2017 Other Just Dance Class - Scream & Shout with Celine Rotsen Learn the moves Extraction (No HUD) Just Dance 2017 - Scream and Shout Scream & Shout (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2017 No HUD References Site Navigation es:Scream & Shout en:Scream & Shout Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Britney Spears Şarkıları Kategori:Will.i.am Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Alternatif Şarkılar Kategori:Extreme Versiyonlar Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Juliana Herrera Kategori:Julien Durand Kategori:Kyf Ekamé Kategori:Lionel Leyre